The Golden Trio
by I'm-just-a-shipper
Summary: One of the marvelous misadventures of the kids of our favorite couples.


Summary:

The kids of our favorite couples cause a little trouble.

Other information:

Nalu child: Logan Dragneel, 9 years old, uses fire magic.

Gruvia child: Ethan Fullbuster, 10 years old, uses water/ice magic.

Gale Child: Violet Redfox, 7 years old, uses celestial magic.

The Golden Trio

"Are you sure this is a good idea Violet?" Asked Logan Dragneel nervously. "Yeah I hate to agree with Logan," Ethan Fullbuster began, only to be interrupted by Logan himself. "Hey!" Ethan exclaimed in an indignant voice. "but I don't think that there's any scenario where this ends well." Ethan continued, ignoring Logan completely. "Of course it's a good idea." Said Violet Redfox in a confident voice. "A good wizard should know a few different kinds of magic."Violet continued. "And what would you know about that you barely know celestial magic, and that's only because my mom taught you." Said Logan in a slightly annoyed tone. This did not go unnoticed by Violet. Her eyes narrowed and she said, in the scariest voice a seven year can manage, "Yes, Aunty Lucy did teach me celestial magic. She was even nice enough to give me one of her keys. Logan I think you know the one I'm talking about." Logan's eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "Let's see, well mom hasn't summoned any of her spirits lately, so I'll have to go by the process of elimination." Logan trailed off, lost in thought. Meanwhile Ethan watched, curious, though he refused to show it, to know which of his Aunt's beloved keys she would part with. He wasn't as familiar with celestial keys as Logan or Violet so for now all he could do was wait. However that wait was soon over. Talking to himself, Logan said:"Hang on, there's only one of mom's keys I don't remember seeing, and that's..." he trailed off. Then he paled. "N-no, there's no way she'd give you that key, even she couldn't control that spirit, I've never even seen her summon it in front of me." "Logan snap out of it." Ethan said forcefully to get his attention. "Do you know what key that she has?" He asked. "I think so, but I really hope I'm wrong, because if I'm right, then Ethan, Violet has a really powerful spirit." "Well spit it out,which spirit does she have?" Ethan asked, growing annoyed. Violet saw her chance to return the attention to herself so she did. "Well since he's too much of a 'fraidy cat to say it I'll just tell you the spirit's name. Her name is, Aquarius." She finished with an ironically angelic. At this Logan began visibly shaking and Ethan paled considerably. "The Aquarius? Even I've heard the rumors about her. That's a really powerful spirit, why would Aunt Lucy give something so powerful to a snot nosed brat like you? Ethan asked in a disbelieving tone. Violet's smile vanished. "Hey mister watch what you say to me 'cause if you're mean to me I'll summon Aquarius and she won't be very happy." "Ha," Ethan smirked, "there's no way Aquarius would hurt her old master's son and his friend." He finished triumphantly. "But that's not true, Aunty Lucy said that Aquarius never really liked her. I don't think she would care about if Logan's her son or not." Violet said with a devious smile. "No way, is that true Logan?" Ethan asked, desperate to prove Violet wrong. However Logan merely nodded his head. "Oh well this is just great. We already have to deal with a psychopathic seven year old, but now she has a weapon? How in the world could that possibly go wrong?" Ethan asked sarcastically. "Oh you have no idea." Violet answered with a wicked grin. "Now, do what I tell you or I'll summon Aquarius. She warned. "Great. This is just great." Said Ethan, now admitting defeat.

* * *

><p>The trio was now at the currently empty Guild Hall. "I still don't think that this a a very good idea." Said Logan, who was now able to talk without being paralyzed by fear. "I still agree with him for once." Said Ethan from out of sight. "And I still have Aquarius' key. So be quiet or I'll use it." Threatened Violet. "Okay okay we get it now would you just shut up about that?" Asked Ethan now in view, clad only in his underwear. "Ethan put some clothes on! You can't walk around in your underwear in front of Violet!" Exclaimed Logan, scrambling to cover Violet's eyes."AAH crap!" Yelled Ethan, already scrambling to find his clothes. "Why the heck did I have to inherit my dad's stupid stripping habit? I've lost count of how many time Uncle Gajeel's nearly killed me for being practically naked in front of Violet, and it's all his fault." He got dressed and was fully clothed. For now anyways. "Hey that's not fair, you can't blame your dad for something he can't control either." Logan said reasonably, now removing his hands from Violet's face. "Oh yeah, just watch me." Said Ethan in an annoyed tone. "Hey stupid heads," Violet interrupted, "when you two are done talking don't forget that you have magic to practice." She finished. "Violet, I still think that there's no way this'll work." Said Logan. "And why's that?" Violet asked. "Because it's impossible to just use a different type of magic without studying and practicing it." Ethan said. "He's right Violet, it just doesn't work that way." Logan said. "I don't care. You two need to use a different magic type so that's what you're gonna do." Violet said. "And if you don't then I'll summon Aquarius." She warned. There was silence from both boys. "Good. Now Logan, I want you to use ice or water magic, and Ethan I want you to use fire magic." Violet commanded. Both boys looked doubtful. Suddenly Violet had an idea. Her mouth formed a malicious grin and she said the one thing that would guarantee their cooperation. "Maybe you just don't want to do it because you know that you can't." Violet said. And with that she knew she had won. "What! Cried Ethan and Logan in unison. "Of course I can do it I know all about how to use ice magic." Logan bluffed. "Besides, how hard could it be. Ethan can do it." Logan said. "Hey and just what the heck is that supposed to mean?" Ethan demanded. "Nothing. Just that you're not capable of learning difficult things." Logan replied matter-of-factly. "Ok that's it there's no way I'm gonna let you get away with that, let's do this." And with that they took their stances. Violet grinned, happy that her plan had worked. "Ok now that you two are done fighting you're going to use different magic types. Ethan, you're gonna use fire magic and Logan, you use ice." Both boys nodded, looks of determination on their faces. "Ok on the count of three, one, two, three! Ice make, hammer! Yelled Logan. Fire bullet! Cried Ethan. *silence* "Hey nothing happened." Violet said in a confused voice. "Uh-oh." Said Logan. "Uh-oh? What does uh-oh mean? Asked Ethan with a hint of concern in his voice. "Uh-oh means-" Logan was suddenly interrupted by huge explosion.<p>

*BOOOOOM!*

The sound was deafening and there was smoke everywhere. Once the smoke was cleared it was revealed that the Guild Hall had been reduced to rubble. A hand shot out from the debris. After a few seconds Ethan pulled himself free. He appeared to have been protecting himself, Logan, and Violet with an ice shield. "Hey are you two ok?" He asked calmly. "Y-yeah we're fine, but Ethan?" "Yeah Logan?" Ethan asked. Logan gulped and said: "I think we're gonna be in trouble."


End file.
